André Skov
André Skov is the next successor and the next knight from the fairy tale, The Green Knight. André hails from a long line of illustrious knights. While, still being very prideful of his family name André doesn't let it go to his head and despite being boisterous about his unmatched skill with a sword is still humble about it and surprisingly modest when complimented for his combat prowess. = About Appearance: André is decently tall, standing at 5'7 and muscularly tight but not bulky. He's surprisingly lean for an individual who undergoes rigorous military training to refine his abilities with a sword. His passions also include ballet so this may contribute to maintaining his lithe build. His eyes are a very light grey and look like they could be the mirrors to anyone's souls and depending on the lighting, look like illustrious orbs of moonlight, showing reflection of the person he is looking at. This is his most notable, and popular feature, especially with a lot of the female students. André has retained a light tan from his activities as he spends a lot of time outside. André has always liked his brownish red hair to be worked into spikes, much to the chagrin of his father. When he obtained his letter of grant to attend Ever After High and began attending the famed school, André became a little more bold with his hairstyle decision. On the night before André was going to leave he buzzed cut the right side of his head leaving the rest of his unkempt hair to style into a mohawk that cascaded to the right side of his head in spiked tresses. A small section that's braided section falls over the left. André considers this the moment he started setting milestones on disobedience against his father. His clothing choices becoming less dapper, his outer appearance straying from that of a renowned aristocrat heir to the family's legendary legacy of unparalleled swordsman. Now André has a more casual appearance for one destined to be one of the next greatest knights in the fairytale world. His signature outfit consists of a loose green, sleeveless tunic that doubles as a hoodie with a dark grey shirt underneath that has a chain mail motif to it, black pants and dark grey boots. André also likes to wear brown fingerless gloves but takes them off when he's class. Personality: André has boyish charm down to a tee and his genuine smiles mark him as an individual who is approachable. He is well disciplined and never easy on himself but still laid back to a point of being misinterpreted as lazy, which he is when engaging in activities that don't hold his interest. He has a broad sense of humor and jokes come easily to him about everyone and anything, often taking the forms of tongue-in-cheek and innuendos. Fairy Tale - The Green Knight How the Story Goes: How André Ties Into It: Parallels: Magic Touches and Natural Abilities Swordsmanship Shapeshifting Interests and Hobbies Ballet Fencing Jousting Hunting Biology and Ecology Relationships Family: André's family are not only the most prestigious in all of Ever After, they are also the most heroic and well-know for their philanthropy. Friends: Enemies: Pet: André has a pet crow named Odin. He also has multiple hounds and boar at his estate, but he wouldn't consider them pets (tbe) Romance: André is the type who developes crushes easily but doesn't do anything about them nor does he intend to Trivia * André was born December 14th, his star sign is Sagittarius * André's first name is French meaning "manly, warrior" while his lat name Skov is a Danish last name that means "Forest" or a topographic name for someone who lives near a forest. In the story the Green Knight lives in a castle somewhere in a forest while the fairy tale origin itself is Danish. Category:The Green Knight Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Hell's Angels Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Work in Progress Category:Knights Category:From Grundtvig's Tales Category:Demiromantic Category:Bisexual Category:Dane Category:Danish Tales Category:NibiruMul stop editing other people's pages that's not your job Category:French